


The Cynic and The Non-Believer

by Caramellody



Series: DRV3 Ghost AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: He…was dead. Or at least, he should be dead. But If that was the case…why was a clearly disturbed Shuichi looking in his direction?(Currently on a Hiatus)





	1. Pressed Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I was very unsure as to whether or not to upload this, but here it is. For now all I'll post is chapter 1 until further notice. It's one of the two 'chapter 5' AU's I've had for a while, and this one kinda just stuck with me? So I decided to write it.  
> It's also my first time in terms of writing these characters so I'm sorry if things might feel ooc-ish
> 
> Also, just know I am going on a first name basis like the localized version of the games. Just a heads up

Black.

 

He saw pitch black darkness.

  
Maybe some blood, but he couldn’t have been able to make **that** out. After all he was being pressed against a hydraulic press of all things. It was definitely a way go for sure.

 

Kokichi had to do something for the first time he was in the god-forsaken academy in order for his plan to work: he had to trust someone. And in this case, he had to trust Kaito to kill him. Would it work? Would he be able to mess with Monokuma? Would he be able to finally...end the killing game?

 

He didn't know, all he saw was black. His consciousness began to fade away as he was still surrounded by darkness.

 

Time had passed. And it was only then Kokichi realized that he had fallen asleep. Wait, asleep? Fallen asleep? He wasn't asleep, he was supposed to be dead. So, then why was he still conscious? Kokichi looked around, only to see nothing but black all around him. Kokichi felt as if he was floating in a void of darkness, and in an attempt to move in the abyss of darkness he was in, he began to move his body and roll to his left.

 

And then he fell.

 

It wasn’t a terribly big fall, it was at least a foot length at most. But the fall wasn’t what concerned him. It was the sudden burst of light that came with the fall. Kokichi eyes needed to be slowly readjusted to the sudden outburst of brightness that he had experienced. Once his eyes got used to it he looked up, it was a ceiling. It was relatively dark, with some of the light only coming from the dim-light ceiling lamps, but he was able to recognize it as such with ease.

 

Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he realized the scene he was in seemed familiar. A little too familiar for his own liking. And so out of curiosity, Kokichi got up to examine the scene even more and that’s when he realized the place he was in.

 

He was in the Exisal’s hangar. The place he was in hiding, the place he kept Kaito captive. And as he turned to look at the hydraulic press behind him, he finally put all the pieces together. He was at the place of his death.

Kokichi then looked down at himself. His body seemed to look just like how it was before he had died, shirtless while Kaitos bloody jacket hung around his back like a cape. The marks of where Maki and Kaito had shot him with were still prevalent and clearly visible, although it seemed to look as if they had healed. The biggest change of him however, was that his body looked almost completely invisible, with a pale purple glow surrounding the entirety of his body.

 

Kokichi also noticed as he staggered his way to the bathroom that he was floating. It wasn’t to obvious but he was at least a few inches off the floor, and his now lightweight body seemed to bobble up and down at every step he took. When kokichi managed to go to the bathroom he reached to grab the door handle, only for it to effortlessly pass right through his transparent body.

 

“Right.” he said, speaking for the first time in a while. His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. It sounded static-like, almost as if he wasn’t there at the moment, “Dead right now. Ghost right now. Duh.”

 

As a result, Kokichi just walked right in through the bathroom door without any problem. Once in there, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were completely white with the only other color being the pale purple glow in his ghostly form. His face was covered with various blood splatters and his hair was even messier than usual.

 

After inspecting himself, he quickly glanced at the seemingly normal bathroom. Despite the various spots of blood (which Kokichi only assumed it might have been kaitos from his coughing fits), nothing seemed to be out of place. After having no more affairs in the bathroom Kokichi just walked right out the door.

 

As he left he noticed something move slightly. He turned to see the few Exisals’ that were inside the hangar.

“Kaito must be real committed to playing his role. Good. It's the only way to end this killing gam-”

 

His thoughts were quickly cut off by a sound, followed by the opening of the hangar’s door. There he saw, them. The remaining Survivors: Maki, Tsumugi, Keebo, Himiko and...Shuichi. All of them, welding electrohammers, except for Maki who was tightly gripping a knife. He already knew exactly why they were here. They were looking for the mastermind, they were looking for him.

 

He might’ve been a ghost, yet even so, he instinctively hid by the exisal’s as a way to avoid being seen. Kokichi witnessed as their faces of bravery quickly turned into those of fear as they witnessed for the first time the bloody scene by the hydraulic press. Everyone was speechless.

 

“...What?”

Suddenly a bell chime came on, and the giant TV behind the Exisal’s flickered on as Monokuma sat there, as if nothing had happened.”

 

“A body has been discovered! Please head to the exisal’s Hangar!” The sadistic bear began to laugh maniacally, “The Killings just keep on going and going!

 

The plan had begun to be set in motion, it was the beginning of the end, all that was left now, was to wait.

 


	2. I Art Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Ghost isn't easy, especially if you just died: A 53 paged essay by Kokichi Oma  
> Side effects include but are not limited to: Neon glowing body, permanent scars on you, and any fatal accidents you might cause on your friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT cause I'm a fool and didn't write any notes before uploading it:  
> I want to genuinely thank any comments, kudos, and just overall likes on this fic! I didn't think people would've enjoyed it as much as I thought and if anything, It might get me to actually write that other chapter 5 au I was talking about before....
> 
> Overall, I think my plan, for now, will be uploading every other week as of this chapter? Maybe every 3 weeks? Schedules not set in stone since there's now a few other working parts of this fic that are now kicked into high gear, and with school starting back for me on Monday, I don't think I'll have as much time to focus on this as I did back in break. But I'll try my best!

Kokichi remained hidden for a while as he saw the five examine the bloody hydraulic press. He was unable to clearly pick out what was even going on. Yet, he could clearly see they were arguing. He was able to distinguish various “Kokichi killed Kaito” statements here and there from everyone. Or at least everyone but Shuichi.

 

Shuichi was almost practically silent ever since he found the body. He didn't say anything more than one or two words. Kokichi couldn't blame him of course, after all, he currently believes the person under that press is Kaito. Or maybe, he refused to believe the one under the press was Kaito, Kokichi wasn’t too sure. But, one thing he knows for sure is that Shuichi has been hanging out with Kaito for a while now. The strong-willed personality of the astronaut must have rubbed onto the meek detective in _some_ way. Kokichi kept staring as he saw everyone began to move away and spread across the hangar, each going their own ways in order to investigate for the inevitable class trial that was approaching.

 

Kokichi saw this sudden opportunity and began to psych himself up before he casually walked to the press, where he currently unknown corpse had laid. He shouldn’t have had anything to fear of course. He was dead, not living, a ghost. No one should be able to see him. As he pal figure began to walk to near the scene of the crime, he noticed the cable was destroyed making it impossible to see how his body ended up. Kokichi kept staring at where his now crushed body was. But as he did, he suddenly heard someone call out to him.

 

“What the-...Kokichi?”

 

Kokichi jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He turned around and faced the source of the voice and saw Shuichi, his face paler than ever. He…was dead. Or at least, he _should_ be dead. But If that was the case…why was a clearly disturbed Shuichi looking in his direction? Kokichi sighed, before giving him a smirk, one of the biggest ones he’s given in a while.

 

“My, whats wrong there Shuichi?” Kokichi said jokingly, almost immediately recovering from his own initial shock, “It's almost as if you've seen a ghos- oh wait.” Kokichi tried to lean on the hydraulic press only for his ghastly form to pass right on through as Kokichi fell to the ground.

 

Kokichi suddenly heard a different voice, “Shuichi? Are...Are you alright?”

 

“Huh? Oh...umm…it's alright, Tsumugi” Shuichi said clearly still sounding very shaken, “I...I just thought I saw Kokichi for a second…”

 

“Really...” Tsumugi said, her voice, clearly sarcastic-sounding. “I think maybe you should go to the bathroom to take a breather Shuichi, I think that might be for the better.” she said calmly, “You’re clearly very shaken right now after all we’ve seen.”

 

“Y-Yeah...that's right…” Shuichi said his voice sounding unsure of himself. “Thanks, Tsumugi…”

 

Kokichi managed to draw the conclusion. He’s dead and no one but Shuichi is able to see him...but why is that? Why just Shuichi? And why now? Of all times?

 

Kokichi quickly got up from the floor, before seeing Shuichi's back turned against him as he walked his way to the bathroom. Kokichi tried to quickly run after him to no avail, he still wasn't used to being a ghost, or _dead_ for that matter. So he tried to power walk his way to Shuichi.

 

As he neared the blue-haired detective, Kokichi outstretched his arms, as a way of trying to grapple Shuichi still to get his attention.

 

“Hold it right there Shui-!”

 

As he got close to Shuichi, Kokichi quickly pounced right behind him in order to grapple him. But the moment his palms even came into contact with Shuichi, he felt something loudly move and tear. Kokichi wasn't sure exactly what it was or what had happened, but he felt as if he had pushed something out of the way.

 

But then everything went black once again. Although this time, Kokichi managed to recuperate a lot quicker. When he opened his eyes for the second time today, he looked around, noticing nothing had changed from before.

 

Kokichi tried to get up. He noticed it took much more effort than before and when he felt as if he were to trip and fall, he quickly and instinctively grabbed onto the bathroom door.

 

_‘Hold on just a moment…’_

 

Kokichi looked at the hand that grabbed the door, the transparency and the pale purple glow was gone. All that was in front of him was a normal hand with long black sleeves. It was almost a first for Kokichi to not properly comprehend something, after all he had gone through quite the bizarre day. All of a sudden felt something that he hadn't felt ever since he ‘died’: _fatigue_. He heard voices coming from behind, but he had suddenly felt so groggy he wasn't able to comprehend

 

Desperate to stay alert, he got up and slowly limped his way back into the bathroom. He tried to walk through like last time only to be met with the coldness of the bathroom door. Eventually opening the door and walking right back in, Kokichi turned to the sink and quickly washed his face to wake himself up. As Kokichi looked down at his body, however, he suddenly realized the reason for his sudden fatigue.

 

He was in a body again, not a transparent ghost, but a real living human body. It would make sense for that to have been the case considering the recent problems. However, it slowly began to dawn on him. He wasn't wearing his clothes.

 

 _‘Actually…’_ he thought, _‘That makes perfect sense, my body's destroyed beyond repair. Then that must mean this is…’_

 

He had finally begun to piece things together, the pushing sensation the sudden blackout, the grogginess. He was back with the living, but not as himself. Kokichi proceeded to look up at the mirror in order to confirm his suspicions.

After a slight hesitation as to if it was real, there was no denying the truth, Kokichi Ouma had somehow managed to possess the body of Shuichi Saihara.

He noticed however that there were some slight differentiations that seemed to have arisen, however. Shuichi's normally pale gray-green eyes had turned into a shade of purple. The same shade of purple as his eyes back when he was alive. His hair started to stick up a little more than normal. Almost as if it had been rubbed with a balloon beforehand. The ends of his hair also turned into a slightly dark purple as well.

 

After the quick scan of himself in order to confirm he wasn't dreaming he sighed, “Well, this day can’t just possibly get any more complicated, can it?” he said to himself. His voice, despite sounding just like Shuichi’s still managed to pertain Kokichi sleazy tone completely intact.

 

As he said that, Kokichi turned around to finally notice something on the floor of the bathroom. It was a ghost. It had the same transparent color property that he had back when he was a ghost, only this one was pale blue. Kokichi immediately knew who it was.

 

Ideas started to pop up, a way to use this to his advantage maybe? If it could help him in his plan, maybe there really was a way to put this new idea of his to good use. The thought was quickly brushed away, however, when Kokichi suddenly heard the sound of grunting nearby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I WAS gonna save this chapter for Monday when I started to come back to class but I couldn't wait!  
> (real reason: the preview and post without preview buttons are REALLY CLOSE to each other)  
> jhsdvhsdivj Oh well! New chapter for you guys!


	3. Thou Art I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi always wonders why he's always the one who's dragged into these things sometimes. His friend is allegedly dead and now a ghost of the alleged mastermind appears right before him. surely his day couldn't allegedly get any worse, right?
> 
>  
> 
> _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for a long chapter today! Theres...a lot of explaining to do. 
> 
> Also, surprise birthday update! I've always loved posting supride updates on my birthday, it always feels good to do so.
> 
> However that doesnt mean that this weeks update isnt changed, there will be two updates this week! (This one and saturday!)

Any recollection what had happened before only turned into static. His mind was already completely scattered after the mysterious push he had when he was going to the bathroom anyway to bother thinking about it. He needed some sort of refresher.

_‘My name...is Shuichi Saihara. I'm...the Ultimate Detective. And I'm here because...Kaito...he...he._

 

Shuichi was unable to finish his thought as he began to regain consciousness. And as he did, he was staring face to face with...himself?

 

No, it was him alright, but there was something different about himself. The eyes were the biggest difference. The shade of violet-purple eyes seemed familiar.

 

“K...Kokichi? Is...that you?” he said, breathing heavily. His ghostly form showing very slight signs of distortion, almost as if he was _glitching_.

 

“Rise and shine sleepy head,” the voice said, _his_ own voice said, but the attitude was most definitely Kokichi’s.

 

“Kokichi...what's going on...did you really kill…?”

 

Kokichi stayed silent, “Shuichi, I'm gonna get real with you right now for a second here so you better listen up alright?” he took a deep breath. “I’m dead Shuichi. I’m nothing but a ghost.”

 

“A...ghost?”

 

Kokichi nodded as he began to mess around with the ahoge on his head, “Yep! And I'm not lying this time. After all, I'm dead, I have nothing to lose!”

 

But...how? Why are you…Why do you sound…?”

 

As if by cue, Kokichi snapped his fingers. “Let me guess, ‘Why do you sound like me Kokichi that's not possible?!’” Kokichi said in a mocking tone, the fact that he sounded just like Shuichi wasn’t making it any better. “Maybe look at yourself. You are the Ultimate Detective, aren't you?

 

Shuichi sighed, as he caught a glimpse of his hands, both were transparent. He proceeded to get up and examine the rest of his body, it was also see through. He was also surrounded by a pale blue glow.

 

“Wh-What is this?” In shock, Shuichi tried to grab the nearest thing with his left hand, only for his hand to pass on right through it. Shuichi stared at his hand for a moment in disbelief before quickly turning to face Kokichi in a face of mixed rage and fear.

 

“Well, let’s just say…” Kokichi began, a smirk growing on his face, “That I might have pushed you out of your body...by _accident_.”

 

“By...accident? How do you push someone out of their own _body, by_ **_accident_ **!?

 

“I don’t know!” Kokichi said, his voice clearly tensing up, “I’ve literally been dead for at _least_ good hour or so I don't know everything there is about it!”

 

“Well, then get out.”

 

“Say what now?”

 

Shuichi glared at him with a serious look on his face. “You had to have entered somehow. You can find a way out can’t you?.”

 

“Ah...” Kokichi’s eyes darted around for half a second in distress before going back to his usual smirking self, “Right. Of course, I can do that. I can always leave your body whenever I wan-”

 

“You don't know, don't you Kokichi?”

 

Kokichi didn't reply, he just kept on staring with that dumb smirk of his.

 

“Of course I don't! I _clearly_ never said anything about knowing how to get out. God Shuichi you need to be more attentive, that is what an Ultimate Detective does _riiiight_?”

 

Shuichi put his hands on his face and proceeded to yell. Things were going from bad to worse for him these past few days. First, there was the incident with the outside world and Kokichi's revelation as the mastermind, then there was the case of the body under the press and how here he is, stuck as a ghost while Kokichi has control over his body.

 

“It...It can’t possibly get any worse, can it?” he said, overwhelmed by the recent turn of events.

 

The bathroom door began to rattle.

 

Shuichi stared at the door, he's already dead white eyes emphasizing his dread. He then glared at Kokichi who had stayed behind, leaning by the sink and snickering at the events that were unfolding. Shuichi gave him a glare as he pointed at the door.

 

“Don’t mess this up.” was all he said.

 

“I won’t make any promises.” he replied as he lazily got up from his position and stretched before unlocking and opening the door. Keebo.

 

“Oh, Shuichi! So that’s where you were…”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Keebo took a quick glance at the bathroom, “I just wanted to investigate the bathroom with you if that's alright with-”

 

“No.” Kokichi proceeded to then slam the door in Keebo’s face. Kokichi turned around, a face of glee spurred on his face. As he turned around he saw Shuichi,  he was back his arms were crossed and his piercing glare stared right at Kokichi.

 

“I told you not to mess up.”

 

“And didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t make any promises?”

 

Shuichi sighed, “Are you really going to mess with me even after you died…” Shuichi rubbed his eyes as he paused his train of thought for a brief second, “Wait, hold on. You said you died right?”

 

“I did very clearly say that, yes. Gosh Shuichi, for being an Ultimate Detective you sure are quite slow today.”

 

“Then...if you’re dead...and Kaito’s dead, then who’s…”

 

Kokichi quickly realized the point Shuichi was making and how absurdly wrong it was. “Oh...wait. You think Kaito and I both died? Non, non, non, that’s wrong! For you see, Kaito’s still alive Shuichi.”

 

Shuichi's transparent form walked up in front of Kokichi, “And how would I know that what you said is a lie?”

 

Kokichi tilted his head as he placed himself in a thinking pose “Well, I’ve got nothing to lose now don’t I?”

 

“Nothing to lose? You? Since when did you have _anything_ to lose Kokichi?

 

“But that’s my point Shuichi,” Kokichi said as he put his hands on his hips. “I can lie without any issue, I can tell the truth without any issue. There’s no repercussion for those without anything to lose, especially once they are dead Shuichi.”

 

Shuichi started at Kokichi as he said this, “Then answer me already! Who killed you and Kaito, there’s...there's no way Kaito could’ve killed you, he’s not like that!” his voices was exasperated and trembling with worry.

 

Kokichi shook his head, “I see...Kaito’s stubbornness really rubbed on you. I already told you the truth. The one in that press isn’t Kaito Momota, it’s Me! Why do you think I somehow managed to be a ghost and do...this.” he raised his arms and presented Shuichi’s body to Shuichi.

 

Shuichi shook his head, he wasn’t going to believe it, he wouldn't be able to believe it. It was hard for him to believe that Kaito, the one most against the killings would stoop to murder just to get away. Where was Kaito anyway? He couldn’t have gone far and despite the Ultimate academy’s vast size, the campus was relatively small in general terms. He couldn't hide forever.

 

The door knocked again, “ummm….I’m still here…” a voice said quietly.

 

Kokichi groaned, “I’m a little busy here Kee-boy. Give me another minute.”

 

“Oh...okay.” Keebo’s voice quietly faded. Kokichi rolled his eyes as footsteps could be heard fading off.

 

Shuichi remained looking at Kokichi the entire time. “I need to investigate Kokichi. Give me back my body.”

 

Kokichi shrugged, “Didn't I already tell you? I don't know how! I came to grab you and all of a sudden I was-”

 

Kokichi was unable to finish his statement before feeling a sudden pushing feeling. One that wasn't physically felt, but his non-corporeal form felt it for sure as he was pushed back. Kokichi fell to the ground. When Kokichi looked up he saw Shuichi's body, eyes and hair back to how it was before.

 

It was very sudden, but almost out of instinct, Shuichi had rushed to push Kokichi. Even if he was ghost, he had to do something to shut him up. When he did that however, he was suddenly sucked in by...something. He couldn't properly describe the feeling, but it was a familiar one. That feeling of being in between living and dead. The sudden grasp of reality and of the physical. But while it all felt so similar and familiar, he couldn't help but notice something was off. He opened his eyes and looked at the mirror he was now in front of to see that he had finally returned to his body, but it didn't feel right. He was back to normal but there was something that felt...out of place. Something irreversibly damaged within him. Granted he was unable to say what it was exactly, but he can tell something will never be the same again.

 

Pushing all those thoughts aside however, he turned to face Kokichi in his ghastly form for the first time. Seeing all the stab wounds and blood splatters, seeing how the only topwear he had on was Kaitos jacket.

 

“Kokichi you really are…?”

 

Kokichi shook his head, “yep.”

“So is Kaito really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But...how? Why?”

 

Kokichi stopped for a moment. It was almost as if he had realized something. Kokichi’s face went blank like his eyes for a second before responding. His tone became cold and harsh, “That’s on a need to know basis.” 

 

“What?”

 

Kokichi slowly got up, “The more I really think about it, the more I have to accept...I was lying before. I was an idiot for not realizing this before, how could I forget?”

 

“Lying? Forget? Kokichi you know you need to specify what exactly.”

 

“Remember when I said I had nothing to lose? Well, scratch that. I do have something to lose. I...just forgot about it that's all…” his voice trembled slightly, trying to pick up the mess he started, he was getting too open with Shuichi, any more and he would have spilled the beans on his whole plan. “The reason for this case, the reason for the mystery, the reason why I did what I did. And if you intervene...that would ruin what I died for”

 

Shuichi was puzzled, “Ruin...what you died for? What would that be?”

 

Kokichi quickly turned around and waved, “I'm on a need to know basis Shuichi. And right now. You don't need to know. I can already tell what you're planning Shuichi, after all, I was you for a solid ten minutes.” He leaned right at the door, “And honestly, If you were to help, I don’t think my intervention will give you that help.” and with that, he gave one final wave before phasing through and leaving the bathroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last of the 'Investigation' chapters since this is mostly just a way to introduce the main 'gimmick' of the story. Chapter 4 will be the 'pre-trial' prep and Chapter 5 is where the trial chapters! I'll talk about how they'll work when the time comes. 
> 
> What I will say now ahead of time is that when the last trial chapter is posted this fic will go on hiatus for a while. The next chapters are going to be really long and even very dialogue heavy so I'll need some time to at least work on the 'chapter 6' part of the AU. That and with school being back, as well as some art projects I'll be working on The hiatus will be quite needed.
> 
> As always I am genuinely grateful for any comments and kudos you all put I always love reading them!


	4. Something To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial's only about to start yet Kokichi always wants to play things his way, even when he's dead

After the incident in the bathroom, Kokichi was nowhere to be seen. Almost like a mirage, he had disappeared just as fast as he appeared and didn't leave any trace that he was nearby. But the conversation he had with him just before he left. He was the one who was killed? Kaito is still alive? But, then who killed Kokichi? It couldn’t have been Kaito, right?  
  
He tried to ignore the conversation with Kokichi as best he could, he needed to concentrate to figure out if what Kokichi said was even true, but as he looked, nothing at the scene proved it. Yet at the same time, nothing necessarily disproved it either…  
  
By the time Shuichi began wrapping up any last details, the intercom rang. The ringing that would notify it was time for the trial. And when he came to the usual meeting spot at the shrine of judgment, he noticed that he was the first one there.  
  
“My, earlier than usual huh?”  
  
Shuichi turned around, he was greeted by the sight of the pale purple ghost of Kokichi Oma, staring at him with his completely white eyes.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Well Shuichi, since we are such good friends, I decided that I will join you guys in this trial.”  
  
“I’m the only one who can see you, what's the point?”  
  
Kokichi smirked, “I need to see if my plan goes just as flawless as it should.” he laughed giving one of his trademark near inhuman grins as he walked right through the fountain and into the elevator. After starring Kokichi and his departure, Shuichi noticed that everyone else started to slowly roll in.  
  
Maki, the second person to arrive at the fountain, didn’t even glance at Shuichi when she began to walk to the elevator.   
  
“I’m going to end it.” she said, her comment was obviously directed at Shuichi despite the lack of eye contact, “I’m...going to kill Kokichi...the mastermind.”  
  
Shuichi felt heavy for a moment, was Kokichi really the mastermind? _“If Kokichi is dead...then there shouldn't be a class trial? And what’s the mystery with Kokichi’s alleged ghost?”_ he thought, _“None of this is making any sense and the 'ghost only I can see' deal isn't making it any better.”_ He was thinking too much once again, all he had to focus was trying to prove that either Kokichi or Kaito is under that press. But...who exactly was there? And who’s alive? Those thoughts clouded him as he went down the elevator.  
  
When they got down, they were greeted by Monokuma once again. But it was all muffled down for Shuichi. He was fixated on the courtroom, Kaito and Kokichi both had their portraits near their stands, both of them also had a question mark on them. Shuichi managed to see a faint glow near Kokichi’s stand. Kokichi was standing there, pointing at his wrist as a form of saying, ‘can you guys hurry it up?’.  
  
Shuichi rolled his eyes at the ghost before turning back to where Monokuma and the others were.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“My what do you mean by ‘he’?” said Monokuma, in his deceptively joyful voice as usual.  
  
“You know exactly who I mean. Kokichi. Wheres Kokichi?!” maki said her voice clearly agitated.  
  
“Oh, that fellow. Don't you worry he could be dead for all we know”  
  
Shuichi winced at Monokuma’s statement. At first, he thought he was only imagining things, but the more time passed the more he realized,  
  
Maybe Kokichi wasn't lying to him.  
  
Maybe Kaito really isn’t dead. Maybe he actually did kill Kokichi.  
  
But. Even if he knows the truth, why? Why would Kaito do it? What would possibly motivate him to commit _murder_ of all things? Was it all a part of his so-called plan? Shuichi wasn’t sure of anything anymore. And yet as he went to his place on the podium, he was sure of what he had to do.  
  
He had to expose the truth. He needed to expose the truth.  
  
He wasn’t going to let despair win.   
  
They’re the symbols of hope. They _HAVE_ to defeat despair.  
  
No matter what.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter, but this will most definitely be the last short chapter story for a while (chapters 5-9 combined are a total of 37 pages with two of them nearing the 10-page threshold, these next chapters are long and very plot heavy). That being said is all goes well, there will be an update next week instead of the week after in order to start the trial side of things. A lot of things that happen in these chapters rely heavily on knowing what happens during the trial since I'll be skipping around on some things in order to emphasize on others. There's also the ghost deal that's added to the mix which makes going on track based on how the game does it very difficult.
> 
> Lastly, now that I'm very sure that the chapter 5 section of the story will end at 9, I want to remind that I'll be going on hiatus for this fic. partially to get a solid head start on the last parts of the story since those will actually have a full-on investigation section, unlike this one. More info will come as I near those chapters so you don't need to worry about that for now.
> 
> Whoops! Life came a little too fast and I wasnt able to upload yesterday but heres the chapter to make up for it!
> 
> Once again I greatly appreciate any kudos and nice comments you give me. I love reading them all (and suck at replying at times cause i fear i will spoil anything sajfuhdfjs).


	5. His Class Trial, Their Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial finally begins! Arguments get tossed around as Kokichi backseats the entire thing and Shuichi finally snaps.

The courtroom was silent in a setting that seemed familiar, but not too familiar. The red curtains draped down the contrasting blue walls behind Monokuma, the black and white checkered floor underneath them and the large silver door that was behind Himiko. All played a part in the scene.

 

Shuichi took a gander at the portraits. Kokichi and Kaito both had ones, an orange question mark right in front of each of them. He saw Kokichi’s ghost examining his own portrait as monokuma explained the rules of the trial once again before being cut off by Keebo.

 

“We don’t need your rules anymore!” He said defiantly,  “We’ll find our own reasons to live! And we’ll do whatever it takes to survive”

 

“WOW! An actual talking robot! I’ve never seen one of those before!” was all the robot bear would say. Keebo was caught off guard and sighs in disappointment. Maki was the first to break the ice and start the trial.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Monokuma looked up, “Eh? What do you mean?”

 

Maki’s eyes briefly glowed bright red, “You know exactly what I mean bear. Where is Kokichi?”

 

Monokuma slid down his chair, “Don’t make that face at me, you of all people should know that this case is special. We’re going to have a case where the victim is completely unknown!” He points at the two portraits, the two question marks covering their faces. “Did you really think I was going to have this wonderful opportunity go to waste? Of course not!”

 

“What opportunity?” Maki said, her anger boiling up, “We already know who did it…” Maki turned to look at Kokichi’s portrait. Kokichi’s ghost sighed and shook his head, knowing Shuichi was watching him. Shuichi eyed Kokichi, he needed to know what his plan was, he knows it had to be important in order to solve this case.

 

Keebo raised his hand. “I for one agree with Maki, if we see the scene once more we can see that Kaito’s jacket is sticking out of the press.”

 

“But...Is that enough proof to say that Kaito is under that press?”

 

“Huh?” Keebo turned to see Shuichi, in deep thought and finally speaking for the first time in a while.

 

“What are you talking about Shuichi?” Maki said, immediately glaring at the detective, “I’m sorry but that is impossible.”

 

Shuichi raised his head and looked at maki, “What makes you so sure about that.”

 

Maki stayed silent.

 

“Oooooh, Maki roll’s hiding something!” Kokichi said, maliciously. “I wonder what it could be…”

 

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “Not now Kokichi…” he said under his breath before continuing his statement. “It’s true that it was indeed Kaito’s jacket, but what does that prove? For all we know Kokichi might have used the jacket.”

 

Maki glared, her eyes furiously glowing red, “Then answer me this Shuichi, why would Kokichi kill himself? Kaito would be incapable of murder and you know it. The only other option would mean that Kokichi committed suicide. But how? Unless Kaito cooperated with his murder by the hydraulic press is near impossible.

 

Shuichi sighed, Maki brought a good point, “If only I knew Kokichi’s plan before he...before he went missing, maybe something might pop up…” as he said this his eyes glared right at Kokichi, “if only…”

 

Kokichi sighed, “I’m not telling you anything Shuichi. Sorry.”

 

Shuichi sighed once more, “Alright then, we need to bring the missing person here.” he glanced at Monokuma, “We need them to come forward.”

 

“Wh-What?! Now? But it's only been ten minutes.”

 

Keebo shook his head, “Now that the topic of the missing person is currently in discussion right now, it would be best to bring that person themselves in.”

 

Monokuma was lost in thought. He quickly snapped back into his usual joyous expression. “Very well then! Oh, mister culprit! That's your cue!”

 

The large door behind Himiko began to open. Inside, there was an Exisal who moved in slowly before it made a leap and jumped right behind a stand where Shuichi was. As it did, a familiar voice boomed.

 

“Oh, hey guys. How are you all doing?”

 

Everyone was speechless for a brief second. Shuichi turned to face the exisal, his eyes still widened in disbelief.

 

“K-Kaito?”

 

“Yeah. It’s me! I sorta fell asleep during the investigation and it's why I came a little bit late, but I’m here regardless. Anything happened?”

 

Himiko had a grin on her face, “So-So Kaito really isn’t dead!” Kokichi’s ghostly figure sighed as he raised his arms up in the air. Tsumugi’s eyes glowed up, “Does that mean that the one who's actually in that press is Koki-”

 

“STUPID! THAT WAS JUST A LIE!” the voice coming from the exisal said dramatically. Its voice suddenly changing. The robotic figure launched itself up in the air before landing on the stand behind Himiko.” Kokichi’s ghost let out a laugh as he watched Shuichi’s hopeful face grow pale rapidly.

  
“Kokichi….?”

 

The voice in the exisal exclaimed, “that's right Cracker Jack. It's me in the flesh!”

 

“Cracker Jack?” Himiko repeated quizzically, “How old are you?”

 

Shuichi looked at the Exisal, then again at Kokichi’s ghost form. “Are...you really Kokichi?”

 

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“What’s going on…?”

 

“Well,” Exisal Kokichi said, “We’re having a class trial of course! For the murder of Kaito Momota.”

 

Shuichi didn’t respond, he kept looking at the ghost, clearly directing the question to the ghostly figure.

 

“Hmmm, who knows?” Kokichi said, “but whatever you're thinking won't work. My plan has to work.” Kokichi’s eyes strayed away from Shuichi as he turned behind him and faced his own portrait, the exisal towering above the two.

 

“It...It just has to….

 

Maki looked at the exisal with disgust, “well it settles it then, Kokichi really is the one who died. Let's start the vote.”

 

“wait…”

 

Maki’s eyes glowed with a bright red light. “Wait?” she said, her voice clearly offended “I won't wait, this is my chance. I can finally take down Kokichi and it will all be over…this trial, and this killing game.”

 

Himiko joined in, “She's right! Kokichi’s the mastermind, right? If we kill him in his own game then that would mean this killing game would end right?”

 

Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed, “There's just...something missing. I don't know what it is but something's not right. I feel like we’re missing something.”

 

The exisal’s voice suddenly boomed, “Ah yeah! You are missing something! It's the definitive proof!”

 

Shuichi glanced at the exisal, “Definitive...proof?””

 

“Yeah! The proof that can prove I was the one who killed Kaito. And not any one of you.” his tone seemed to trail off as he said that. The exisal suddenly held onto a video camera.

 

“This camera hold onto the information regarding the murder. The exact moment Kaito was killed.”

 

Everyone looked at the exisal in shock. _‘The moment of the murder huh…’_ Shuichi thought, _‘This doesn't sound like a good sign…’_

 

The camera was handed to Monokuma, who gleefully agreed to play the video. The TV screen was brought down as everyone in the trial room stared intently on the screen.

 

And they all watched as they saw the press slowly but surely fall right into Kaito, freeze for a split second, before falling back down right onto the astronaut as blood splattered all across the floor. Shuichi watched in horror as he saw he friend and partner get crushed. Everyone's discussion began to slowly muffle out as Shuichi stared in horror at the already black screen. as he did he heard the laughs that came from the ghost of Kokichi. Shuichi clenched his fists.

 

“Why…? Why would you do this?” he said aloud, directly to the ghost and no one else.

 

Kokichi pushed his hair back, “I had no other choice. I needed to do this. And neither you nor anybody else is going to ruin this plan for me.”

 

“Your plan was ruined the moment you decided to present yourself to me!” Shuichi's voice raised in tone, everyone began to look at the detective.

 

“Shuichi?” Keebo said meekly, “Are you alright, you're getting kind of agitated…”

 

“I’m fine Keebo…” Shuichi said, finally calming down. Before looking at Kokichi with an agitated face. He was tired. It was true that he finally had found the hope with the previous flashback light, but even then, Shuichi felt nervous. The class trials were the only places where he could be useful for once, and he hated that fact. He doesn't want to continue the class trials, he doesn't want any more deaths. He just wants to go home. Or, at least find a home to return to…

 

Shuichi saw as the ghost of Kokichi stare at the exisal with such sternness the entire time. Kokichi returned Shuichi's look of agitation.  
  
“You…” he began, “You need to stop Shuichi…can't you see my plan has gone flawlessly?” He let out one of his inhuman smiles  
  
“Stop? Plan? Flawlessly?” Shuichi exclaimed, his voice clearly showing signs of agitation once more, ignoring his previous outburst from before but still not enough to be considered pure anger. “ Kokichi don't you understand what we've been going through these last few days?!”

  
“...”

 

“we...we all thought of horrible things, all we felt was despair…”

 

“...”

 

“We all wanted to just rot! We all wanted to _die_! But if course you wouldn't understa-”

  
“OF COURSE I DO!” Kokichi suddenly snapped, something Kokichi rarely ever did in life. “I’VE BEEN LYING ABOUT BEING THE MASTERMIND SO I CAN STOP THE REAL MASTERMIND!”  
  
Shuichi froze for a second, it was the first time since the Gonta and Miu trial that he ever saw Kokichi snap and get legitimately angry before “You...lied again?” was all the detective managed to say  “I'm not surprised but…”  
  
“Ummmm….Shuichi?” said a clearly concerned Himiko at the sight of Shuichi yelling at what seemed like nothing. “Are...you okay Shuichi?”  
  
Shuichi turned to look at Himiko, “Ye-yeah…” but everyone kept glancing at Shuichi, it was the second time in the trial where Shuichi had begun to talk to seemingly nothing. It had begun to concern them.

 

He glared at Kokichi’s ghost for a second. He wasn't surprised, yet something started to boil within him as he saw kokichi look at him. He clenched his fists as they started to shake. He let out a yell and jumped out of his podium to tackle Kokichi onto the ground. As he did, he felt himself separate from his body as he went past his podium and tackled Kokichi to the ground but Shuichi could care less what happened to him. He wanted Kokichi to shut up.

 

“How about you stay quiet for a second won't you?!” Shuichi exclaimed, his anger finally emerging as he pinned Kokichi to the ground. “If you’re not going to help then leave me _ALONE_ !”  
  
Kokichi stayed silent. For the first time, Shuichi could say with a certainty that Kokichi was visibly afraid, it was written all over his face.  
  
“But...that's impossible.”  
  
“What's impossib-”  
  
A loud thud echoed across the trial grounds.  
  
“SHUICHI!”  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the trials begun! this will be the last chapter ill upload close together. But there will definitely be at least one more update before the month ends (if all goes well that would be February 24th since I'll be going on ahead with the update every other week schedule now)
> 
> As usual, I'm very grateful for all the comments and kudos! Seeing how everyone reacts to the events in this story makes me so happy that everyone's enjoying it
> 
> EDIT (2/25): I know I said I would Update yesterday, but I haven't had the time to finish editing (college presentations and all that jazz). So I will try my best to get it out by Monday. If it's not out by then, know it WILL be out by the end of the month (I'm making myself stand by that so it will be out before the month ends)


	6. What Was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally whips out some knowledge about being dead. It's only unfortunate that it had to be during the trial. and when Shuichi isn't doing so hot at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it! Managed to finish editing before the end of the month! anyway, new update! And yet another long one too!

Shuichi looked up to see everyone get out of their podiums to go right to his. He turned and saw everyone around what seemed to be...his body. Yet, it should be impossible, he was alive and kicking only a few minutes ago. What must have happened?  
  
“...If you want my theory as to why you were able to do that, I think you might wanna pin the blame on me.”  
  
Shuichi was silent, but he refused to move. Kokichi continued speaking.  
  
“You see, from the good hour I’ve been a ghost for, I learned a few things. Not a lot of things, but enough to sorta understand this ghost business. Specifically how the body and the soul are similar but different. Humans when alive have this sort of ‘glue’ thing that keeps the soul from wandering off accidentally-”  
  
“Get to the point Kokichi.”  
  
“Basically, When I pushed you off your body, it...kinda removed that glue.”  
  
Shuichi still wasn't able to connect the dots, “What do you mean?”  
  
“That ‘ _glue_ ’ is what keeps the body _alive_ . But I _ripped_ that glue _off_ . In conclusion, you're just as dead as I am Shuichi. The only difference is that you’re lucky enough that your body is in perfect condition so your soul can come back to it without any issue.. But aside from that? You're dead buddy.”  
  
Shuichi got up, “No-No that's got to be another one of your...your stupid lies. How am I-?”  
  
Maki looked coldly at Keebo. “How is he Keebo?”  
  
“I...I can't feel a pulse...I...I think he’s gone…”

 

“But how?!” Tsumugi cried out. “He was just fine a second ago?!”  
  
Shuichi stood there in silence. For the first time in a while, Shuichi looked down and once again he noticed his body was transparent and basked in a pale blue light. His ghostly form slowly began glitching out like a computer. Kokichi starred in as he saw Shuichi’s form look almost not human as it began to glitch nonstop.  
  
Kokichi continued looking at Shuichi's’ clearly unstable ghostly form, he looked as if he was kneeling on the ground, his face was almost unrecognizable due to the glitching surrounding his face. He turned to the existal, who stopped making any and all comments the moment. Shuichi fell on the floor. He needed to do something or Kaito would turn himself in. His plan would be ruined. Kokichi then looked at the body on the ground. Kokichi sighed.  
  
“You’re gonna owe me one Saihara.”  
  
And with that, Kokichi jumped up his feet and quickly into the the currently deceased body.  
  
“...” Keebo was silent, “I...how?”  
  
Maki glanced over, “W-What is it?”  
  
“I’m getting a heartbeat…But that's impossible it’s been a solid 3 minutes he should be-”  
  
“I should be what, Kee-boy?”  
  
Keebo jumped back as the body sprung back in an almost abnormal way. Kokichi chuckled as he turned around and revealed his shining purple eyes.  


Keebo backed off in fear, “Shuichi! You're alive?”

 

Kokichi nodded, “Of course I am! Why would I die!”

 

Maki glared at him for a while, looking at his eyes, “Well you did collapse right in the middle of the trial, we were all worried.”

 

Kokichi shrugged, “False alarm I guess?”

 

Himiko glared at Kokichi, “That was no false alarm! Your eyes went back like you lost your soul or something!”

 

Suddenly the group hears loud coughing, everyone turned and saw Monokuma, clearly annoyed at the group “You guys are all still in the middle of a trial ya know? Get back to your podiums!”

 

Kokichi got up and walked up to Shuichi’s podium. What in the world was he thinking? Jumping into Shuichi’s body like this? At this time?! He needed to destroy the killing game! But...he couldn't help but feel at least a _little_ bit guilty whenever he saw Shuichi's ghostly form on the ground, still attempting to recover. He never intended to drag Shuichi into this mess. It was a problem between him and Kaito. But now Shuichi was nothing more than an empty shell being carried by his ghost. He was never going to be the same again, and it was all his fault.

 

But of course that could not deter him from his goal, he was going to end the killing game, and he's going to do it with his own hands.

 

“You know what Maki? You're right. It's all right.” he said bluntly. Kaito’s dead. There's more than enough proof of it you know?”

 

Maki glared at ‘Shuichi’, knowing something isn't right, “You're...giving in quite easily you know…”

 

Kokichi needed, “Of course! Why wouldn't I? There's more than enough proof to place the blame on this to Kokichi.”

 

The exisal was silent.

 

But Maki wasn't convinced, “You're acting weird Shuichi. Not that I mind of course, but why the sudden change?”

 

Tsumugi nodded, “Maki is right. Just a moment ago you said that Kaito was in there, but now you're saying its Kokichi just like that? What if its a lie? Maybe Kaito really is aliv-”

 

“Didn't you see the video? Kaito was the one in the press.” Maki interjected.

 

Keebo shook his head, “I agree, but didn't we hear Kaito’s voice earlier? Maybe it really is Kaito.”

 

Kokichi shook his head, “Oh Keeboy, unless he comes out we can't say one hundred percent he's Kaito.”

 

Himiko sighed, “but, I would want to believe Kaito was still alive and defeated the mastermind.”

 

“Kaito is dead, Kokichi’s the mastermind, and he's still alive inside that exisal.” Maki said bluntly, catching Himiko off guard.

 

Tsumugi looked at Maki before looking right at Kokichi, “Why are you so against the idea of Kaito still being alive?!”

 

Kokichi closed his eyes, “there's no evidence. There's not enough evidence to prove Kaito is still alive.”

* * *

 

_“I……….m...p…..h th……….t.gr……………..ryo……….v...t”_

Static and incomprehensible words. It was all he could hear.

 

Shuchi wasn't able to hear a thing about the current situation, he didn't know if he was still dead on the ground or not. All he could hear, all he could see, was a bunch of static.

 

Turns out ghosts were kind if like memory chips you have on your computers. They stored data and acted up when things went wrong, it was happening to him at least. And seeing how Kokichi backed away when he started to glitch up meant that it was something even he didn't know about.

 

But Shuichi tried his best to recover, he needed to. For his sake, and for everyone. He wasn't going to give in to the despair, he needed to find the truth.

 

Things slowly cleared up, by the time Shuichi was finally able to move his body again, it had been at least a good fifteen minutes. He looked at where he was situated, he was right in the middle of the trial grounds. Looking around he saw a clearly agitated Himiko, looking right at Keebo.

 

“But i didn't do anything suspicious there Keebo!”

 

“But… you were walking in that alleyway with a black bag..isn't that kinda suspicious?”

 

Shuichi then saw his podium that had been taken by himself. He immediately recognized the altered features. A chill went through the ghosts entire body.

 

“Kokichi! What are you doing!?”

 

But Kokichi didn't respond. He kept defending Himiko through absurd reasonings.

 

“but Shuichi...isn't it strange? Why would she bring a bag that came from Maki's lab?”

 

“Well of course! She brought it so she can use it for her magic!”

 

Himiko snapped her fingers, “Yes! Of course, it was for my magic!”

 

Shuichi's fist clenched as he walked right to his body and swung as hard as he could. The impact did nothing to the body, but Kokichi’s ghost go flying back. He hit the back of the trial grounds. Slightly glitching throughout the processes from the impact, Kokichi slumped near the wall, and sighed. He was too tired to move. Turns out spending a long time in a body that isn’t one's own takes a toll.

 

Shuichi quickly jumps back into his body before anyone would notice it was temporarily soulless. Maki quickly glanced at Shuichi.

 

“Seriously Shuichi are you alright?”

 

Shuichi shook his head and slapped his cheeks for a brief moment before looking at maki, “Y-Yeah...I’m fine now.” He looked at Himiko, “I was actually concerned about that bag Himiko. Cause you see...there were arrows inside the bathroom.”

 

“Arrows? Inside the bathroom? But…”

 

Keebo glanced over, “But….what?”

 

Himiko looked down, “i only gave a single arrow. I didn't bring multiple….”

 

“A single arrow you say?” Shuichi said, “Then why are there three arrows…?”

 

Himiko jumped up and down desperately, “I don't know but the other two weren't mine! Maybe...Kaito brought them?”

 

Shuichi shook his head, “No, that can't work. He would have had the time. And even if he did, why would he then go out of his way to ask you for arrows, if he already had them?”

 

Himiko sighed, “Thats a good point….” She glanced at the exisal, “What about Kokichi? He must have gotten it right?”

 

The exisal put its robotic hands in the air, “No dice. In order to get arrows I’d have to go inside Maki’s lab. And that's just asking for a death wish!”

 

The exisal turned to look at Maki as Maki’s eyes glowed red from rage.

 

Shuichi continued, trying desperately to piece together everything he’s missed so far. “Well, If the other two arrows weren’t from neither himiko, kaito, or Kokichi, then that just means there’s a third party present.”

 

Keebo looked confused, “ A third party? One of us? But...why?”

 

Exisal Kokichi laughed, ‘Why indeed….”

 

Things started to come together ever so slightly. The arrows came from Maki’s lab, and if the two of the only three people aware of them didn't bring it then…

 

“Maki.”

 

Maki looked at Shuichi, her face was unchanged.

 

“What?”  her tone was unchanged.

 

“You had to have some involvement in this case Maki. The arrows...those were yours right?”

 

Maki stayed silent.

 

“If we were to assume that the arrows may have been the cause of death and the press was then used to discard the body from any evidence of such…”

 

“Shuichi? Are you suggesting I killed Kaito? Are you out of your mind?!” her voice was clearly tensing up almost sounding hurt by the accusation,

 

 _“she's hiding something…”_ Shuichi thought.

 

“Arrows don't cause fatal injuries Shuichi. None of those arrows pierced any vital organs and couldn’t have possibly been poisoned.”

 

“What if they were poisoned?”

 

“What?” Maki’s voice was clearly caught off guard.

 

“The strike-9 poison in my lab” Shuichi continued, “There was signs of it being used. There's also the case of the strike-9 bottle thats was left in the bathroom of the hangar.”

 

Maki was silent before quickly snapping back, “That's still no proof that shows I was there.” she said, clearly grasping straws by this point. Her voice was clearly trying to stay cool but she was failing.

 

“what about your electrohammer? You didn't have one when we were all together right?” Shuichi said, “It was because you already used it the night before we attacked, when you used it to gain access to an exisal. Am I wrong Maki?”

 

Maki remained silent. Shuichi sighed.

 

“Maki, I...I’m sorry about this, I don’t want to believe Kaito died, and much less think that it was by you of all people. But you need to tell us the truth Maki, or else we’ll never find the truth of this case.” Shuichi sighed, “Kaito...he said something to me. He said that only I was able to grasp what was beyond the truth. But if I want to do that, I need everyone’s help”

 

Himiko nodded, “Maki please!” Keebo and tsumugi also nodded in agreement, Shuichi looked at Maki again, “Can’t you see we’re all here together? Please Maki…”

 

Maki sighed, “Kaito...said that to you? Does that mean...you two made up?”

 

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah, we did.”

 

“She won't tell the truth. I doubt she would.”

 

Shuichi heard the voice coming from behind, he didn’t bother to turn around to face the ghost, he was already enough of a nuisance trying to deter the class trial to his favor.

 

“Maki wouldn’t even know the truth. She doesn't know the truth. Even if she thought she does she does-”

 

“Alright then. I won't run away from the truth anymore.”

 

“Eh?”

Shuichi smiled, he knew Kokichi was confused by Maki’s agreement to tell the truth. Maki turned to face Shuichi.

 

“Shuichi, you're so persistent, were you always like this?”

 

Shuichi let out a small laugh, “Maybe Kaito’s charisma’s starting to rub off on me…”

 

Maki smiled back, “He was always so stubborn….” she sighed before opening her eyes, “Very well then, I guess i should tell you everything...after all, It was my fault I dragged you guys into this.”

 

“Dragged us?” keebo said, confused.

 

“Had we voted for Kokichi and it turns out Maki was the true culprit, we all would’ve died, Kokichi included.” Shuichi said in an almost sad tone, “It was her way of killing off the mastermind at the cost of our own lives.”

 

Maki nodded without saying a word. Exisal Kokichi looked at Maki for a second before sighing.

 

“Well, I guess these turn of events aren’t boring either…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of updates, my plan IS to have another two updates for March, with the next one being the 10th. no full on promises but that is the goal for this one.
> 
> As usual, any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated I promise I'm reading them (I'm just opting out on responding to the ones I feel like I might spoil future events to idsoknsdjnsdj)


	7. An Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Maki's decided to tell her side of the events, things are finally clearing up. But Kokichi isn't having any of it. Luckily Shuichi finally gets help from an unexpected source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time!
> 
> Also, trust me on this one. don't read the end chapter notes until you read the chapter. You'll understand why...

“I wanted to get info on Kokichi’s involvement with the remnants of despair. So I snuck out and used my electrohammer on one of the exisals. I had brought my crossbow in order to attack if anything went wrong.”

 

Shuichi was in deep thought, “So that's how you got into the hangar. It Would be much more difficult for exisals to enter the hangar if the alarm went off every single time.”

 

Himiko looked on eagerly, “What happened then?”

 

Maki continued, “When I entered the hangar I saw something I didn't expect…”

* * *

 

_“What the-?”_

 

_Maki looked in shock as she saw kokichi and Kaito in the exisal hangar, Kokichi’s arm was completely bloodied with an arrow. She turned and saw Kaito on the other end, holding a crossbow. Almost without hesitation, Maki shot her poison filled arrow right at Kokichi’s back. The supreme leader swayed back and forth before falling to his knees, vulnerable to Maki’s attacks. Maki aimed the crossbow right in front of Kokichi as her eyes glowed red with rage._

 

_“Speak. Now.”_

 

_Kokichi let out a weak laugh, “About what?”_

 

_“the remnants of despair. You're the leader aren't you?”_

 

_“Remnants? I...I have no idea what you’re talking about.” his face slowly began to grow slightly pale, “But, why are you targeting me? You know that this is a killing game right? Do you...enjoy killing that much?”_

 

_Maki ignored him,“Shut up you asshole!” She realized he wasn't going to give her the information she needed, and swiftly shot the second arrow._

 

_But Kaito was faster._

 

_As the arrow aimed towards Kokichi, Kaito quickly jumped in the way, the arrow piercing his skin as blood began to gush out._

 

_Maki backed off in shock, without a word she ran out the hangar, she needed to get the antidote, the only thing that could prevent Kaito from dying by her own hands._

 

_Maki ran as fast as she could. she ran up the four flights of stairs to Shuichi's lab, the same room where she got the strike 9 poison. Desperately, she found the antidote and ran back to the hangar. The anxiety and stress building upon her caused her to slowly start to feel tired, but it was nothing compared to what she would feel if she found Kaito dead, all because she was trying to kill off Kokichi, all because he was being too idiotic to get in the way. She ran back only to realize that the hangar door was closed. Knife in hand, she began to swing at the control panel relentlessly, ignoring the lack of an alarm going off despite her close proximity to it. After a while, she gave up, before running to the back of the small bathroom window inside the hangars bathroom._

 

_“Kaito! Quick! Drink the antidote!” She dropped the antidote inside the hangar. Kaito quickly grabbed the antidote but was unprepared for Kokichi’s retaliation. He pushed Kaito, who dropped the antidote. Kokichi swiftly snatches the antidote and drinks it without hesitation._

 

_Maki could only stare in horror, she was dazed, all she could do now was to leave._

* * *

 

The others were silent when Maki retold her story to the others. She was shaken, afraid of the simple idea that she killed someone she grew to care for so dearly. Shuichi sighed. “Maki...thank you for telling us the truth.” Maki sighed,

 

“It's obvious who the culprit is now.” Exisal Kokichi said, his voice calmer than usual. In fact, Shuichi noticed the exisal’s tone throughout was almost unlike Kokichi, almost as if it was someone simply...impersonating him. “Maki is Kaito’s killer. The poison was what killed him.”

 

“No...the case isn't closed yet,” Shuichi said, glaring at the exisal. He wasn't convinced, there was something...off with Maki’s testimony that could turn the case around. He knew who was currently in the exisal from the start, but it was only until now that Shuichi was able to properly prove it.

 

Kokichi, the ghostly version that is, got up from the ground, “You're wrong Shuichi. It's all over. Maki Harukawa is Kaito's killer. And that's the truth!”

 

“Then where’s Kaito?” Shuichi said, turning to face the ghost. His tone, hushed down as to avoid attention, “If he is truly dead, then where is his ghost?”

 

Kokichi stayed silent, he knows Shuchi had gotten him. He wasn't able to explain how he managed to ‘kill’ Shuichi, much less understand how Shuichi could see him in the first place. Without hesitation, Kokichi leaped in a desperate attempt to take over Shuichi's body once more before being grabbed tightly by Shuichi's left hand.

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

Kokichi tried to let go with no prevail. All Kokichi could do was stare in shock at how differently Shuichi was acting from earlier. Hell, he was acting so much different now than how he was during their early times. Almost as if Kaito’s courage really did manage to get to the young detective. Shuichi proceeded to face back at the trial grounds before anyone else noticed. “Maki...I don't think you killed Kaito.I _know_ you didn’t. I refuse to believe it.”

 

Maki's face showed surprise, “You're...sounding a lot like Kaito, Shuichi. I would have expected to hear that from him but from you? Not as much…”

 

“it's because I know it's true. The only thing I need to do is to prove it, right?”

 

Exisal Kokichi sighed, “But unfortunately, we’re running out of time. It's already voting time!”

 

Himiko's eyes widened, “What?”

 

The exisal continued, “The heart-pounding excitement as the blackened and the spotless face off! Iiits voting time!”

 

Just as normal, their screens suddenly went to the voting time screen. Shuichi stared blankly as the 30-second timer started to count down. He refused to vote, he still wasn't so sure what had happened. He wants to believe it was a suicide, that way Kaito would be off the hook as well, but it's never that easy. He knows it wasn't. Time slowly went down, He knew he had to do something but what exactly could he do-

 

“Wait a minute hold on!” the very joyful sounding voice of Monokuma said, “Only I’m allowed to decide when it's voting time”

 

The Exisal scoffed as he spoke condescendingly towards the bear.

 

“Say, Shuichi?” The voice of ghost Kokichi spoke,  “Something's been bugging me. It was during the time I took over your body. Maki Roll over there also mentioned it in her testimony.”

 

Shuichi sighed, “What?” he said in a hushed voice, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Who...Who _is_ Junko Enoshima?”

 

The question caught Shuichi off guard as he let go of Kokichi. Yet he tried to remain as calm as possible, “You...You don't know….Junko Enoshima….?”

 

“Well, if I DID know her I wouldn't be ASKING you ya know?”

 

“...How do I know that's not another lie Of yours?”

 

Before kokichi could answer, Shuichi quickly pushed him aside, “We'll talk later.” he said, his voice still hushed. He noticed Monokuma was acting a lot more fidgety than usual. “Monokuma what's going on? You're acting strange”

 

“Strange? Who’s strange? Me? Of-of course not?”

 

Maki’s face was stern as always, “Kokichi asked you if you knew the culprit and ever since then you've been acting like this. Monokuma, is it possible...you don't know who the culprit is?”

 

The animatronic bear kept shaking harder, “Know? What don't I know? Of course I know!”

 

Shuichi turned to Kokichi, before looking once more at the bear, “You really don't know don't you?” he suddenly began to piece it all together.

 

_“Remember when I said I had nothing to lose? Well, scratch that. I do have something to lose. I knew about it all along. The reason for this case, the reason for the mystery, the reason why I did what I did. And if you intervene...that would ruin what I died for”_

 

_“Ruin...what you died for? What would that be?”_

 

_“I'm on a need to know basis Shuichi. And right now. You don't need to know. I can already tell what you're planning Shuichi, after all I was you for a good ten minutes.”_

 

Kokichi’s words finally made sense now. He wanted to keep his plan a secret. He didn't want Shuichi to find out about his plan to begin with. The tone Kokichi had back when he mentioned it was abnormally serious for kokichi. And now he has a grasp of what Kokichi’s plan was, and what he did. Yet he still lacked the most important thing. _Why?_ Why go through so much to make a case no one will be able to solve? And for what purpose exactly?

 

Himiko shook her head vigorously, “Does it matter? Kokichi’s the one controlling Monokuma.”

 

Shuichi sighed, “The amount of things that clear up is vast if we think at it a certain way. Why the exisals didn't target Maki, or why Monokuma went missing for a few days.

 

Maki raised a brow, “What are you suggesting?”

 

Shuichi looked right at Monokuma, who face right across from him. “Monokuma, you need to tell us. Now.”

 

“Tell you what exactly?”

 

“Is kokichi really the mastermind?”

 

Monokuma stayed silent for a moment, “Why should I bother telling you?”

 

“If you stay silent you’ll become an accomplice to kokichi’s lies. That wouldn't sound like a fair trial now wouldn't it?”

 

Kokichi clutched his fists as hard as he could. Exisal Kokichi was laughing, “It doesn't matter what Monokuma says.” the exisal said, “all that matters is the result-”

 

“But,” Shuichi said, quickly cutting off Exisal Kokichi before he could say any more. “How would the result matter if the one who judges it doesn't know?”

 

The Exisal just kept laughing, “You don't understand, you guys don't matter, my real target is Monokuma. If Monokuma doesn't guess it right then I’ll be the wi-”

 

“Don’t underestimate me, or Shuichi and the others for that matter.”

 

Everyone turned to face the bear as it gave out his signature laugh.

 

“Puhuhu...it’s just like a remnant of despair to try to take control of the game. But these kids are all that's left of hope's peak academy. If you think they're gonna make it easy for you, you better think again!”

 

Himiko grumbled slightly, “Who’s side are you taking he-”

 

“Side? Isn't it obvious?” There was a slight pause before the bear continued, “Monokuma joins your party.”

 

Himiko looked up at the bear, her face scrunched slightly, “Nyehhh? Who invited you?”

 

Monokuma raised his hands up triumphantly, “Now then, Let's join forces and unravel the truth behind this case!”

 

Tsumugi sighed, “Well, we were gonna do that anyways.”

 

Keebo shook his head, “Let’s just ignore Monokuma. His actions are difficult to understand...”

 

“Yeah! Let’s just keep focusing on the case!”

 

Tsumugi shook her head, “He's just going to keep taking isn't he?”

 

The bear continued his speech, “In my experience, when you learn a new fact, you learn something else along with it.”

 

Keebo nodded expectantly, “Yes! Let's look for that!”

 

Himiko sighed, “You sure warmed up to him quickly, you are both robots anyway...” Keebo glared at Himiko briefly with a disappointed glace before discarding the course of action.

 

Shuichi thought about it, something else that changes its meaning at the revelation of Kokichi not truly being the mastermind.

 

Something that made more sense when Shuichi added the fact that Kokichi's

ghost is standing right behind him.

 

“The murder video. It’s meaning changes entirely now that we know what Kokichi’s motive is.”

 

“Shuichi…”

 

Maki looked at Shuichi, “What, do you mean Shuichi?”

 

Shuichi continued, “Think about it. If Kokichi wanted to show us Kaito’s body, the crime scene itself would've been enough. The shock from it and the jacket was evidence enough.”

 

“Shuchi stop….”

 

Monokuma place himself in a thinking pose, “Then what do you think that video was trying to get me to do?”

 

Shuichi stopped for a second, “...It was trying to get you to make the wrong decision.”

 

“Buuut!” exisal kokichi intervened, “Remember, there's no editing function. Aaaand, Monokuma already told us that no computer had and trace of being used to edit it.”

 

“Damnit! Me and my big mouth!” The bear said shaking violently.

 

The exisal continued, “It's clear that there was no way for it to-”

 

“There must be a way.”

 

Everyone's heads turned towards Maki, she seemed so meek compared to how she usually was, but she also looked sure of her theory, “We just might not be able to see it at first, but if we think harder, maybe we can find an issue with the video.” She looked at Shuichi, her face was determined, ‘I’ll try to think hard too Shuichi. So can you prove...Kaito might not be…”

 

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah...I’ll do just that Maki.”

 

Everyone began bringing their ideas to the table, between camera angles and magic, none of them really came close to a logical explanation for the trick used to make it seem like Kaito actually died. Exisal Kokichi sighed, “There is no trick.” he said, “I already told you there’s no editing function on the camera.” everyone simply ignored the exisal.

 

“Shuichi, STOP!”

 

The sudden yell made Shuichi jump as he turned around, facing the ghost of Kokichi Oma, the face he had tried to ignore for a while now. Kokichi was tense, his face clearly agitated as he clenched his fists. There were small signs of glitching across his body. Shuichi looked on, his face showing no emotion at the sight he saw.

 

“Shuichi...listen to me...you can't...you can't vote for Kaito.”

 

“And what’s stopping me from doing so?”

 

Kokichi stared for a moment before yelling and rushing right at Shuichi, clearly desperate to gain control over his body. To control the trial again, his control was slipping away the closer they turn away from the lie and get closer to the truth. He needed to get it back, he needed them to believe, he needed them to vote for anyone. Hell, they could all vote for the already deceased Kaede for all he cared. It just has to be not Kaito. It can't be Kaito, Kaito can't be the culprit. It's the only way to end the killing game. Kokichi slowly got more and more distorted, more and more glitched as he neared the detective. Just as he stretched his left arm to grab ahold of Shuichi to pull him out of his body, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back

 

“Kokichi stop!”

 

Kokichi’s surrounding glitching weakened the moment he heard an extremely familiar voice as he was pulled away from Shuichi. He saw as the detectives face soften from the stern face and slowly melt into shock at whatever was apparently behind.

 

“No way…” He said in a voice barely above a whisper as to avoid attention, “Is...Is that really you Gonta?”

 

Kokichi turned around to see the force that was holding him back. There he was, Gonta Gokuhara. Or at least a ghostly version of him was holding him in his right arm, pulling him closer, pulling him away from his only chance at sabotaging the trial.

 

“Sorry Kokichi. But Gonta can not allow you to control Shuichi like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT THE UNEXPECTED ALLY WAS MONOKUMA BUT IT WAS ME, GONTA!
> 
> In all seriousness though, this was a really fun chapter to write solely for that cliffhanger.
> 
> Anyway now for the chapter 8/9 news:  
> Chapter 8 was originally supposed to be one chapter. it was going to be the chapter that pretty much concluded everything for the chapter 5 trial...That is until I started writing it. by the time I finished writing chapter 8, it was over 10 pages long (14 pages to be exact. A MID-UNUPLOADED EDIT: I said 14 pages but I was wrong. It's *17* pages long) Which is great! but that's a lot of pages for me to work on and edit it for one chapter alone. Hence why I had to split it up. however, I know it's a bit of an early call, I'm going to make a call for a 'mini' hiatus. which means I won't have an update for the 24th (which was the original next update).
> 
> However, in order to make up for the missing week, the NEXT update after that (April 7th if I'm correct) will be a double update. Not both at the same time, but both chapters 8 AND 9 will be uploaded at different times that day. That being said. after April 7th, I'm officially going on a hiatus for a while. Mostly to write the chapter 6 stuff, Mostly to write other things, and mostly cause it's exam season, I need that time to study for my classes. My hopes are that I'll be back by September but that's just a tentative date. It could be sooner, it could be later.
> 
> As usual, I'm grateful for any and every kudos and comment you guys give! This has easily been one of my more active fics and honesty, if it wasn't for you guys I would've probably never gotten as for as I gotten with regards to writing this story.


	8. See You Space Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes up, will always come down, and Kokichi's ultimate plan was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I said I would upload both chapter 8 and 9 together, but goddamnit, I just finished editing and I really couldn't wait hahah. So uhhh Monday update?

Gonta had pulled Kokichi back all the way and was currently holding him effortlessly like a pet owner holding to its clearly irritated cat.

 

“Gonta! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you didn’t want to get involved with this trial?!”

 

“Sorry! Gonta might have lied. Only a little…” his voice was sad.

 

“Gonta you-”

 

“But it was so Gonta could stop you! Gonta made a promise though. Gonta made sure not to tell anyone about Kokich being dead and snuck out when others we busy. Gonta not smart, but Gonta know that Kokichi would pull dirty tricks to ruin trial.” Gonta shook his head, “Gonta did not want Kokichi to ruin trial.”

 

“N-No Gonta you don't understand! I told you before WHY I did it! I need to do this to stop the killing game!”

 

“Hey...Shuichi are you alright?” Tsumugi said, looking at Shuichi, who’s back was facing everyone else.

 

Shuichi flinched as he quickly turned around to face the others, “Y-Yeah, sorry. I thought I saw a ghost or something…” He wanted to continue listening in, he wanted to ask so many questions, to Kokichi, to Gonta. But he had a job to do and Gonta was helping him, he couldn't lose the opportunity he was given now.

 

Kokichi kept trying to squeeze his way out, but even in death, Gonta’s grip was just too strong. “Gonta, come on buddy, let go!” He kept glitching and was starting to get desperate again.

 

Gonta just kept shaking his head, “Gonta will not let Kokichi go until Kokichi stops glitching. Kokichi glitching is not good for Shuichi.”

 

“So...you know about this glitching thing that's going on eh? Tell me about it.” Kokichi gave in and slowly stopped struggling. “I’ll listen to what you gotta say.”

 

Gonta nodded, “Gonta not know much about glitching. Miu has better idea of glitching than Gonta. But from what Gonta can gather, Miu calls refers to the glitching as corruption.”

 

“Corruption?”

 

“Yes. Miu says corruption is when ghost form goes through stress. Ghost form becomes corrupted.”

 

“...And then what?”

 

“If ghost form that is corrupted goes into living body, the body shuts down.”

 

Kokichi thought about it carefully, “Okay, so what you're saying is that, had I gone into Shuichi’s body back then in the state I was before, I would have effectively killed him?”

 

“Yes! Brain overload causes brain to shut down Miu says.”

 

Kokichi rubbed his hands on his face and yelled, he had finally stopped glitching, “I, just. Wanted this plan to go perfectly. I thought I was a ghost for that reason, that I had to be there to witness it, but here I am only witnessing the reason I died just get, torn to shreds. I only wanted to end the killing game.”

 

Gonta and kokichi listened in to the current state of the trial. Shuichi had figured out the camera trick, the pause button, and the camera angles. And currently, he was arguing with Maki about the antidote. It was the final nail in the coffin. The moment Shuichi realized that he never drank the antidote, his plan was done for. And that's exactly how it went. Shuichi figured out his camera trick, the antidote, and managed to give more than enough evidence to prove that Kaito was not only alive but in the exisal, a truth he had found out when Shuichi first saw Kokichi’s ghost but was never 100% sure about it until that very moment. But still…

 

“there's a problem with that Shuichi.” the exisal intervened, “That's just all speculation.”

 

“What?”

 

“There no proof I’m Kaito, right?”

 

Kokichi sighed, “Kaito was stubborn till the very end huh? He really wants to ruin this killing game. Just as it was planned.”

 

Shuichi turned around, “...ruin?” he stayed in a thinking pose for a while as he kept thinking,  _ ‘Of course! They mean ruin the killing game itself! Had we voted for someone else and Kaito appears while Monokuma was not sure about who was the killer, the whole trial would have been ruined, the entire killing game would've been ruined! Kokichi wasn't kidding about wanting to end the killing game, he was using this class trial to do it!’ _ he looked at the exisal _ ‘But Kaito’s still going on with it, and he doesn't seem to be changing any time soon...so, I’ll trust him. I’ll...trust Kaito, as his sidekick, and as his friend. I'll trust Kaito not as a detective, but as Shuichi Saihara.’ _

 

“um...i...I’m sorry,” Shuichi said, his voice fumbling a little. “I'm sorry kokichi. I tried all I could but I can't cover for you any longer.”

 

Everyone looked at Shuichi. The detective turned around and glared t kokichi, who already knew what he was doing.

 

“Is he...helping?”

 

“Gonta not sure.”

 

Everyone was confused, “But...Shuichi” Himiko started, “Didn't you say that Kokichi was the one who died.”

 

Shuichi nodded, trying to fake his best disappointed reaction, “Yes I know, but...that was a lie. Kokichi found me and...he was armed and threatened to kill me if I didn't help him with his plans...I had no choice!” Shuichi faced the trial grounds with a confidence Kokichi never saw in the detective before, “Guys! We can't vote for Kait-”

 

“That's enough!” a voice said, the exisal opened up, revealing Kaito Momota, the ultimate astronaut inside. His face seemed paler than usual.

 

“If you get it wrong and Monokuma gets it right, you're all going to die. So….let's end this.”

 

Shuichi sighed as he backed away from the podium, if only he had realized their plan sooner maybe…

 

“It would change nothing, don’t think you’re help would’ve made it better,” Kokichi said, his voice, defeated. “I told you that back then remember, your help probably wouldn't change much, Kaito would’ve eventually given in, that's just the nature of his  _ character _ .”

* * *

 

Before everyone had regrouped to meet up with Kaito, Shuichi moved aside to talk to the two ghosts.

 

“G-Gonta? How are you even here? I thought The only one I could see was Kokichi…”

 

Gonta shook his head, “Gonta not sure either, but everyone here. Except Maybe Kiyo, but everyone else is here.”

 

“Everyone...else?”

 

Gonta smiled as he nodded, “Yes! Like Miu! And Even Kaede and Rantar-”

 

Gonta was unable to finish his sentence, The moment Gonta mention the name of the pianist, Shuichi backed slowly and instinctively as he clutched his left arm tightly... His mind was scrambling for an answer, but all he got was static. Something was definitely off, almost as if he was missing something from before. Had...Had he actually seen ghosts before? Had...he seen  _ Kaede  _ before? Why can’t he remember?

 

“...I need to go see Kaito.” was all Shuichi said before leaving, still clutching his left arm tightly, hoping it might give him an answer.

 

Kokichi looked at him, his face, slightly downtrodden after his plan ultimately failed. “What’s with him?” Gonta shrugged, 

 

“Gonta has no idea…”

\-----

 

“I can’t believe we lost that fuckin giant of a guy.”   
  


“Hmph, but didn’t you say you were going to watch him?”

 

“Hey, shut it you fucking shortie,I might be dead but I’m still a genius.” She pushed off the stray hair she had, “God, Why’d I even agree to this lame ass search party to begin with?” there was no response from the group of three, “Fine! Be like that! Noisy fucks….”

 

“Miu, you're being the noisy one here.”

 

Miu screeched in fear, “Rantaro please, you-you understand right...I was just j-joking...hahaha…”

 

Rantaro shrugged, carefree as always before facing Ryoma, “Say, do you know where Gonta last was?” The tennis pro shook his head, “No clue. The last I heard of him was when he blatantly lied about using the bathroom and Miu actually  _ bought  _ it.”

 

“What's wrong with that!”

 

Ryoma glared at Miu, “We’re  _ dead _ .”

 

Miu brushed it off as the group decided to move onward to the shrine of judgment. The elevator was closed but Rantaro only kept moving forward. Ryoma looked at the fountain, “The trial grounds? You think he went in there? Why”

 

Rantaro simply shrugged, “Just a hunch? I can’t be 100% sure, but there’s definitely something down there.” Miu fiddled with her hair, “R-Right...there was a body discovery announcement going on. Man, why weren’t we assigned on the team that searched for the body, that would’ve been wayyy cooler than searching for Gonta.”

 

Ryoma and Rantaro both glared at Miu, who sheepishly backed away, “W-What? Is it something on my face?” Rantaro shook his head, “Let’s...just keep looking somewhere else, we’ll have to find Gonta eventually.”

* * *

 

Shuichi walked up to Kaito, still clutching tightly to his left arm as he approached the group. Maki had rushed in and began to hug Kaito tightly.

 

“Why? Why did you do this?”

 

Kaito rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I had to go along with the plan you know…”

 

Shuichi sighed as he glared at Kokichi, “so it was true, you were being blackmailed ri-”

 

“No, I volunteered. I volunteered the moment Kokichi said it would be a plan to ruin the killing game. Granted, that could've been a lie you know? He said many things those last few minutes before his death...how he hated this killing game, how he wanted to sacrifice himself to end the killing game, he probably lied about half those things ya know? Probably an attempt to try and get me to volunteer a lot easier.” Kaito sighed as notice Maki free her grip from him and back off, “kokichi was insane and a lying sack of shit, but he was also a goddamn genius. A bit unorthodox, but still clever. If anything, it was what had let him be able to make all the crazy-ass plans he did in the first place…”

 

Everyone looked at each other, “M-Maybe Kokichi was really telling the truth.” Keebo said nervously, “usually those in their last moments of death are usually more honest right?”

 

Himiko shook her head violently, “No its a lie! Kokichi could never be honest even on his deathbed.”

 

Tsumugi shook her head, “what's the truth and what's not?”

 

Shuichi thought about if as everyone continued the debate about it. Kokichi was a liar through and through. even to his death, he probably lied to everyone, to himself. Right until the end, he truly was the embodiment of a lie. 

 

Yet, as he thought of this Shuichi turned around to look at the liar's ghost, ghost Kokichi felt...different, granted he's still a liar, but it felt so toned down, so...out of _character_ for kokichi. He wasn't exactly sure what, or even why. But, it was definitely something he noticed for quite a while during the trial.

 

Shuichi brushed it off of course as everyone continued to desperately ask Kaito as many questions as they could, Kaito shook his head, “Guys...im sorry for hiding like this for so long….I-I’m out of time.”

 

Maki backed away, “Out of time…?”

 

“Yeah...I...I…” before could say any more he put his hands at his mouth and started coughing violently. Blood came out with such a force, covering his shirt and his hands. Everyone stared in shock as Kaito’s strong willed persona slowly shriveled due to his sickness. Shuichi and Maki both rushed to his aid.

 

Maki couldn't hide her fear, “Kaito!” she rushed to help him but kaito just backed away, putting his arms up to keep a distance.

 

“it's...it's alright Maki Roll. It’s alright…” His voice sounded tired, as if he would collapse at any moment. Shuichi stayed silent the whole time. Maki insisted on getting closer. “kaito...whats wrong? What's happening to you?”

 

“Could it be...the virus?”

 

Maki turned around, “The virus...no...but I thought we were all immune! Why would Kaito then be-”

 

“Puhuhu…” Monokuma laughed, “It may have been possible that Kaito’s illness was caught before the trip, and he had it dormant with him after all these years.”

 

Kaito stopped moving back as he laughed, “Well...I have no clue what you guys are talkin about, but I guess I'm in trouble huh?” he turned to face Shuichi, “Before anything, I need to apologize to you Shuichi. For lying to you this whole trial, and for before….”

 

Shuichi rubbed the back of his head, “You..you don't need to Kaito.” Kaito shook his head.

 

“But i do. I was jealous of you Shuichi. The way you carried the team for so long, you've grown to be a fine detective, you know that Shuichi?”

 

Shuichi tilted his head down, his hand went towards the hat he would normally pull down to hide his face. Upon realizing there was no hat, he placed his hand on his forehead and covered his eyes with his hand. Kaito slowly walked up and took his hand and lifted suchis face.

 

“look, Shuichi. Take care of Maki Roll for me will ya?” tears flowed down Shuichi's face as he nodded. Kaito let go, leaving a faint trace of blood on Shuichi's face. Shuichi rubbed it off with his left hand causing it to cover that hand with light smudges of blood. He saw Kaito turn to face Maki.

 

“Maki Roll? Stay strong, got it? I don't want you to go cryin for me alright.” he said, his voice as calm as ever. Tears covered her face as she walked past him and pulled out a knife to face Monokuma. 

 

“I won't let you kill him. Not on my watch.”

 

“Maki Roll!”

 

She shook her head but didn't turn her back, “For this whole time, ever since I met you...I got the chance to have friends. Friends who cared about me. I never met someone like Shuichi who was such a coward, but grew to be just as stubborn as you...I never met someone as stupid, or as stubborn like you.”

 

Maki’s grip on the knife tightened, “I never met someone as determined like you...but most of all.” her hand started to tremble as tears rolled down her face, “I've never….fallen for someone like you…”

 

Kaito was caught off guard before le let out another cough, Maki looked up at the robot bear, his smile as cheerful as always, “That's why...I won't let you kill him!”

 

“Maki Roll, enough.”

 

Kaito walked up to Maki and grabbed her hand that held onto the knife, he slowly guided her to lower the weapon down before looking at her in the eyes.

 

“it's going to be alright Maki roll. I'm already out of time anyways.” more blood began to stain onto his shirt. “monokuma, I’m ready.”

 

“Hey, what'd I miss?”

 

Shuichi turned around, his tears slowly drying up as he saw kokichi behind him.

 

“Kokichi, n-not now…”

 

Kokichi shook his head, “Gonta had...some businesses to attend to, or at least that's what he said before running off in a hurry and you're the only other one who can see me soooo I came to say my farewells to Kaito” kokichi sighed, “He...really wasn't boring, right till the end.”

 

Monokuma raised his hammer, “Alright then! Let's give it everything we've got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

 

Kaito laughed, “It wont let it end the way you want monokuma!” He exclaimed as loud as he could.

 

The group saw Kaito be dragged away by Monokuma, who had suddenly began wearing what seemed to be a space suit. Everyone rushed to follow the two. When they all arrived they all saw Kaito being placed in a spaceship was aimed upwards. Kokichi was clinging behind Shuichi, watching it all occur from behind

 

Yet, as the rocket’s doors began to close. Shuichi continued to glare at them. He wasn't going to let it end like this, not without going after him.

 

“Hold on to me for a bit.” 

 

With that, Shuchi jumped out of his body and into the rocket as their doors closed shut. Kokichi, despite being caught off guard, quickly jumped back in to save it from yet another immediate death.

 

The rocket was beginning it’s trajectory in the air before the rocket flipped over and begun its movement down under. Shuichi had to find a way to stay afloat by flipping over quickly. He adjusted himself to the sudden change in gravity as the ship dug down deep. Seeing as Kaito was struggling to even sit up straight when in contact to all the heat caused by all the molten lava they went through. Eventually, they were back at the sky again and into space. Shuichi nocied he was lighter than normal and drifted to the window without touching it in fear that he might go through it. He saw the vast beauty of space, the beauty of what was unknown, of course Kaito would have pursued this career. He turned to face kaito who looked peaceful before he started to move, at first it was slow but eventually it grew violent as he let out a loud cough, blood splattered at the window and with that, he collapsed into the ground.

 

Shuichi saw Kaito’s body on the ground, drenched in a pool of blood that slowly spread. Shuichi sighed,

 

“Farewell, Kaito…”

 

“S-Shuichi?”

 

Shuichi looked up as a sudden glow appeared, in a quick moment he saw a transparent version of Kaito appear from his body. His body was just like the one before him, except he glowed with a dark purple that almost seemed like mini constellations floating within him.

 

“Shuichi why are you here? Are...you…”

 

Shuichi stayed silent. “Yeah, I’m sort of...dead. Blame Kokichi.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely going to punch the living hell out of that kid when I see him. Non-living hell? I...don’t know the term for-”

 

The rocket suddenly beeped loudly. 

 

“execution failed” was all it said.

 

“Failed?” Shuichi said, the ship started to blink red, “Kaito did you plan this?

 

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, that was the other reason I stalled for as long as I did. I thought, if I was gonna die anyway, I wasn’t gonna let that bear kill me off the way he wanted.”

 

Shuichi's smiled, “Kaito…”

 

Suddenly, the rocket began to fall and as it did, the two ghosts began to be pushed back by the force of the drop.

 

“Nghh...At this rate...we’re both going to be pulled away by the force of this thing.”

 

Kaito glared at the bottom of the rocket. “...Not on my watch.” and with that, he jumped back into his body. The formally deceased body’s eyes shot open in the pool of blood as he jumped up and got ahold of Shuichi before collapsing back down. 

* * *

 

The group began to hear shaking coming from the bottom of the hole the rocket had left. Suddenly, the rocket popped right out. Rocks and debris flying everywhere ain't aiming right as kokichi and the others. Keebo rushing right in to protect them as rocks scratched the robot. One of the rocks hit his ahoge directly and knocked it off, causing keebos to back away and slowly start to malfunction slightly.

 

Kokichi looked at the ships door that opened. Kaito’s body was dead and as his body landed on the ground, his ghostly form, along with Shuichi's flew right out of the body and landed right outside of the ship.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that posting both chapters in one day meant I had to hold off on uploading both of them until Saturday. But I think It might be best I I upload 8 today and 9 on Friday (or Saturday, still not sure)
> 
> Either way here's a more formalized way of what Gonta was talking about in this chapter:
> 
> Whenever a soul or the ghost form goes through undue stress, it causes the form to corrupt and glitches out. This quickly becomes a problem for the physical form. The brain overloads and cant take the undue stress and ultimately shuts down, causing a near-instant death.
> 
> In Shuichi's case, he's more of a half-dead meaning he's a ghost, but since he didn't die naturally, he can go back to his body without a problem. Had he gone back to his body the time he started to corrupt, it would've just been the same as a suicide. There's a bit of a further meaning as to why corruption isn't great and can pose a problem, but the biggest threat is the instant death due to brain overload.


	9. So Long! Bear Well! Untill We Meet Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kaito back, things seemed to have finally gotten a little better. Nothing can go wrong now, right?
> 
> ...Right?

Shuichi’s transparent form fell right on top of Kaito’s, who was breathing heavily. His ghostly body glitching, clearly unstable from being in a body that was already dead. 

 

“Kaito…”

 

“D-Don’t worry, I’ve gotcha.”

 

The two stayed in their positions as the rocket began to emerge from the ground. By that point, Shuichi saw in the bloodied window the faces of everyone. He got ahold of Kaito’s ghostly form, who was breathing heavily and glitching in and out due to the stress of controlling a long gone corpse, and braced himself as the crash caused them to fly out of the window.

 

“Kaito?” Shuichi got up to see if he was okay, Kaito was clearly tired, in more ways than one.

 

“I...I’m fine. He kneeled as he saw Shuichi's body rush up to the two.

 

“My, you two don't look so we-”

 

Kaito, without a word, slowly pushed Shuichi outta the way, got up, and punched the body without hesitation.

 

“What the hell is your problem? Can’t you see that what your doing could get Shuichi killed?”

 

Kokichi rubbed his face, but he still remained in the body, “Shuichi is already dead. Messing with his body any more could lessen his chance of returning though…”

 

“You son of a-”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

Kokichi and Kaito turned, the two looking at Shuichi, “I mean, you had your ulterior motives back in the trial so I could see why but...you know you could have just ignored me and not catch my body just now. You could've killed me off and ignored my request. Wouldn't that have been better for you?”

 

Kokichi remained silent, he rubbed the back if his head as if something was bothering him.

 

“Please. If you're ever going, to be honest and MEAN it, do it now. You...do have nothing left to lose don't you?”

 

Kokichi looked up in shock, but then attempted to give a smirk before giving up. He sighed,“Maybe it was that. Or...maybe I can say I felt like we were friends and friends always...help each other.”

 

“You say that all the time, it has no meaning for us now,” Kaito said between breaths

 

But Shuichi noticed something...off. His eyes quickly darted down to the ground when he mentioned friends. Shuichi also noticed that the bags under his eyes were much darker than normal, almost as if part of them were also Kokichi’s. It almost seemed like he was tired of lying, he could see it from the body language alone, Kokichi was just unwilling to let it go. Lying had become so ingrained in him it became a part of him. It was his way of life and it's only now showing its consequences.Or maybe he was just thinking too deep into it. Maybe Kokichi was just too busy thinking of something else. It would give a reason for a number of recently said lies that were clearly phoned in.

 

Shuichi proceeded to push Kokichi off, he gave in without a fight as he fell to the ground. Yet, Kokichi’s face remained the same.

 

“Kokichi, are...you getting tired of lying?” Shuichi said, his back behind kokichi.

 

Kokichi put his hands on his face. “I-I Don't know! For so long I’ve lied to everyone, I’ve lied to myself! It wouldn't hurt as bad before, but now...ever since I’ve  _ died _ , there’s just been this nagging feeling on the back of my head. Something I should know! Something about me that I forgot and it's driving me mad!”

 

“...So I’m not the only one huh?”

 

“What?”

 

Shuichi began to mess with his hair sheepishly before turning to face the ghost, “That time during the trial? The back then when I was in such a bad shape that you had to take over for me? It was then, I started getting a feeling of something I forgot, and what was odd is that it only happens whenever I was out of my body, never when I was in it. Almost like, my body is forcing me to forget it as well...”

 

Kokichi shook his head before looking at Kaito, who seemed a lot more stable than he was before, “What about you spaceman? Have you felt anything weird for the time you've been dead.”

 

Kaito stared blankly for a minute before rubbing his head, “you know what? Yeah... I do kinda feel like somethings missing...almost like it was taken away? Granted it ain’t that strong since I quite literally just died...but it’s there.”

 

“Shuichi! There you are!”

 

Shuichi turned around and saw Maki walk right towards him. He had only just now noticed how far he was from where the others were. “Oh, what is it, Maki?”

 

“Monokuma wanted all of us together, and well he's kind of angry.” Maki gave a soft smile, “You already know why.”

 

Shuichi smiled back before looking behind and seeing Kaito’s ghost wave back, “Yeah…”

 

The two of them walked to where the others were. Monokuma still being visually angry. Shuichi also noticed Keebo was standing stiff, his ahoge was gone as well. 

 

“Keebo! Are...are you okay?”

 

The robot nodded, “I'm alright, more importantly…” he pointed to Monokuma who was grumbling angrily at the class. Shuichi looked at Monokuma, “What's wrong? Disappointed that Kaito won?”

 

Maki nodded, “Kaito...played you at your own game.

 

Tsumugi clutched her arm tightly, looking almost angry, “it's...Kaito’s victory.”

 

Monokuma shook it off, “Hmph, as if it mattered. Life is special. You only live once they say!”

 

Himiko groaned, “What's your point!”

 

Monokuma spun round in his chair, “Ohh cuuuubs!”

 

As if by cue, five flashes of colors dashed around behind and jumped in front of monokuma.

 

“Rise and shine ursine! With our powers combined, we are the monokubs!”

 

Monotaro raised up his ninja stars, “Guess who’s baack!”

 

The group all groaned as Himiko booed.

 

“Booo! Nobody liked you guys!”

 

Monotaro began to weep, “It’s a real shame…” He went to hug Monosuke before getting pushed back.

 

Monokuma laughed, “And wait there's more!” Monokuma began to waddle his way down and walk behind his chair. Shuichi noticed Kokichi and Kaito both float to where he was. Kokichi cleared his throat

 

“I'm all better now. And well, I was meaning to test something with you Shuichi.”

 

Shuichi briefly turned around before sighing, “What?”

 

Almost without a response, Kokichi pushed Shuichi out of his body and jumped into it. Kokichi kept his eyes closed for a moment as he was in deep thought.

 

“Kokichi what the hell?! What did you do?” Kaito explained.

 

“Kokichi, why did you do that?” Shuichi said as he got up.

 

“I knew it...it's just like you said Shuichi, that nagging feeling is gone when you're on a living body, yet the moment you die-”

 

“Aha, found it!” the bear said as he quickly rushed into his seat, “Surprise!” Monokuma then raised a familiar object and flicked the switch right on. A flash of light filled the room . Everyone's faces were of shock as they stared at the bear.

 

“What...What was that?” Maki said, “A flashback light?”

 

Monokuma laughed, “Puhuhu...this is a special flashback light..you'll see.” and with that, he hopped off his seat and left the trial grounds. The Monokubs, confused as to what was going on, followed their father. Eventually, everyone else slowly began to leave one by one. Maki turned to face Shuichi. “Hey...you alright? You've been making that face for a while.”

 

He nodded, “Yeah...I'll be outside for a while. Go on ahead of me.”

 

Maki shrugged, but followed through his wishes as she left the trial grounds.

 

Kaito floated across to Shuichi's body, waving his hand. “Hey. Hey Kokichi, you alright there?” Shuichi also looked at him curiously, it was almost as if he had become blind.

 

“Kaito? Shuichi? I think i just lost the ability to see you guys…”

 

The two other ghosts looked at each other, Kaito waved violently, “Kokichi, how many fingers am I holding?”

 

Kokichi simply walked right past the two, “Are...you guys playing the silent game? Now? Not cool guys…I mean is pretty darn clever but not now.”

 

Shuichi tapped Kaito’s shoulder. “Kaito, I don't think he can hear us either...could it be, that flashback light…?” Shuichi thought about it for a second, if the flashback light affected the ability to see and hear ghosts, could it be that the mastermind is aware? Aware that ghosts are roaming around the academy?

 

Shuichi rushed to his body and pushed Kokichi out of it. When he became aware again, he saw Kokichi om the floor, rubbing his head from the impact of the push. The ghost blinked a few times.

 

“Hey...I can see Kaito again!” He got up, looked at himself and made his way to the astronaut. Kaito looked at him weirdly. “Dude, what the hell was that back there? We were waving like crazy yet you weren't able to see us.”

 

Kokichi thought about it for a second, “You know, I think I was supposed to forget.”

 

Kaito raised his brow, “Forget? About what?”

 

Kokichi shrugged, "You know, ghosts and stuff? Makes sense why I wouldn't be able to see and hear you if that's the case.” he floated around back and forth, “The flashback light maybe?”

 

“Flashback light…that's it!” Shuichi looked up. “I think that flashback light was to make me forget about ever seeing you guys!” Kaito looked at Shuichi, “How would you know?” Shuichi shook his head.

 

“I don't know really. I...think it might've happened to me before this…” Shuichi tried to recollect something, anything that could prove him right or wrong, but all he could get was static. It was as if his memory was directly tampered with. Shuichi sighed before shaking his head, “But no matter what I do whenever i try to recollect anything, all I can get is static.” he brushed his hair back before looking at Kokichi.

 

“So, what are you gonna do now?”   
  
The ghost shrugged, “Be dead. Still. What else is there for me to do? You ruined my own god forsaken plan, I truly have nothing else to lose now.”   
  
“Yes, but you did technically kill me in the process so you had it coming.”   
  
Kokichi gave his usual smirk, although Shuichi could figure out he was only using it as a cover.   
  
“I guess I can stay with you a bit longer. If it can help me figure out why i'm a ghost and why you can see me.” Kokichi’s chuckle quieted down, Shuichi looked at him.   
  
“You know Kokichi, I...can't bring myself to forgive you, for Gonta, for the mastermind plot, for Kaito…”   
  
Kokichi didn't look up   
  
“ But...I will acknowledge that you did  _ have  _ good intentions...even if they were pretty messed up in the end.”   
  
Kokichi’s eyes widened as he slowly lifted his head to face Shuichi, he let out one laugh as water seemed to swell in his eyes.

 

“...Thanks.” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito and Kokichi both went up ahead leaving Shuichi behind to take the elevator. The ride up only filled the detective with more questions than answers. What was he forgetting? Why was he forgetting? If the mastermind is truly aware of the existence of ghosts, then are they possibly aware of them as well? He was lost in thought the ride up. And when he heard the elevator doors open once more, Shuichi was greeted by an almost unbelievable sight.

 

“Oh great! Fan-fuckin-tastic! The space idiot and Kockaroach are both not only dead, but Gonta hid it from us!”

 

“Gonta didn't...mean to…”

 

The olive green colored ghost shook his head, “I know you might be angry Miu, but I highly doubt Gonta would hide anything from us without a reason.” the then turned to the familiar giant ghost, “Gonta, do you mind telling us why you hid Kokichi from us?”

 

Gonta nodded, “Kokichi asked. Said he needed time.”

 

Miu scoffed, “Pah! time for what?! Jerking off to himself?” Miu laughed, the darker blue ghost rolled his eyes before suddenly looked directly at Shuichi, “Hey guys, I think we’ve got company.”

 

* * *

 

“It's quiet...too quiet.”

 

“But yet this silence is also kind of refreshing.”

 

Keebos sighed as he viewed from the window in his ultimate lab, “I used to hear my inner voice perfectly. It would fill me with the power of hope, to guide me along the right path.” he shook his head, “...I can’t hear it anymore. All I hear now...Is silence. My will...is now my own.” he looked back up, “Even if despair is all we choose...even if hope no longer exists. I...will never give in to despair.” 

 

He opened his eyes, as they glowed blue. “I...I will end this! No matter what I will force this to end. This school...this ultimate academy for gifted juveniles is seeped in despair…” he looked up at the sky as he activated his jet pack. He suddenly flew up in the sky, readying his weapon.

 

“...And I will destroy it.”

 

* * *

 

Shuichi blinked, as he looked at the Pink, Blue and Green ghosts respectively, “Miu? Ryoma? Rantaro?!”

 

All three of them looked at each other, Miu flinched at the sound of her name, “Hnnng isn't that Pooichi?” Ryoma nodded.

 

“Sure is.”

 

Miu turned to look at Kokichi, “Alright Kockichi, what did you do now?”

 

Kokichi backed off almost defensively, “I didn’t do anything?!”

 

The two of them continued bickering as Rantaro floated to Shuichi's side.

 

“Shuichi? What...what happened?”

 

Shuichi tilted his head slightly, “What are you talking about? Nothing really...happened. But It seems like I could see ghosts if that's what your wondering about..."

 

Rantaro’s face almost seemed hurt for a brief second before shaking his head.“Shuichi, why did you f-”

 

“Guys, look!” Kaito exclaimed as pointed up above. Everyone looked as they saw Keebo floating above the sky, gun in hand. In a flash, he began moving rapidly shooting everything in sight. The ground began to shake as everyone began to move. the ghosts, despite being immune to the attacks instinctively moved away from the incoming debris. Shuichi looked at the area of the usual hideout and noticed a figure there, looking up. He immediately recognized them.

 

“Maki!” Shuichi rushed out. Kaito noticed Shuichi go before following the detective. Kokichi, also noticing them leaving, faced gonta and signaled his way. “Gonta! I need you to help me get something.” before long he moved along behind Kaito, Gonta promptly followed.

 

“Hey! I wasn't done with you! You son of a bitch!” Miu exclaimed following Kokichi and Gonta, leaving only Ryoma and Rantaro alone at the shrine of judgement, partially in ruins. Ryoma turned to face the green ghost.

 

“Aren’t you going to follow them?” Rantaro shook his head.

 

“We promised we’d meet together here. I plan to commit to it.” he sighed as he brushed his hair.  He looked up at the top of the dome, seeing the neon flashes of green moving rapidly. It truly was the beginning of the end. Rantaro sighed.

  
  
“Why Shuichi? Why did you  _ forget  _ us? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there goes the end of chapter 5! Onwards to chapter 6!
> 
> A few things to note. Yes, I'm now going on a hiatus for this story. If you noticed, this is now a series, which means I'm adding lots of short stories based off of this. As of right now, I have 3 planned stories (two one-offs and one multi-chaptered story). The first of these should start making an appearance on the 21st.
> 
> As for this story, this story is probably going on a hiatus so I can spend summer break working on it (as well as any new stuff I write). So, my hopes is that chapter 10 should start around September? Maybe August?
> 
> Either way I really am glad you guys really like this story! And I hope you guys might enjoy the short stories as well!


End file.
